


Where We Rest Our Heads

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard for Angie to ignore all the worries and uncertainties that she expected when she moved to New York… as well as a few that she could never have predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Rest Our Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This work fills the square "The Sound of Footsteps" for Ladies' Bingo 2014-2015. It is set after 1.08, "Valediction."

There are nights when Angie drifts on the edge of sleep, listening to the sound of Peggy’s footsteps as she paces the room, opens and closes drawers – including the drawer that contains her gun – and slips into the hallway and down the stairs, toward whatever crisis has called her away.

There are nights when Angie stays awake: answering letters, clipping recipes from magazines, or running lines for her next performance, and telling herself that she’ll wait up for Peggy. Sometimes, she makes tea for both of them, but otherwise, she nods off with the lamp still burning, and tries not to feel guilty about it the next day. 

There are nights when it’s Angie’s turn to come home late, often after spending hours on her feet with a smile stapled to her face. Sometimes, when she walks through the door to find the house empty, or its other inhabitant fast asleep, she still feels like she’s wandered into someone else’s life, like Cinderella trying to make time stand still before all of the magic disappears. When Peggy is still awake, her own smile makes all of those things seem much less important. 

There are nights that they’ve spent arguing. Last week, Peggy slammed the door behind her on her way out, and Angie promised herself that she wouldn’t cry when she called her brother. She kept that promise for about three minutes. “Just tell me who it was that broke your heart, and I’ll make him regret it,” he offered, and seemed confused at first when Angie laughed through her tears.

There are nights when they _haven’t_ argued, but Angie lies in bed alone with her mind turning in circles. Instead of counting sheep, she counts unanswered questions, maybes and what-ifs. What if she can’t afford to pay her half of the next grocery bill? What if Peggy doesn’t come home at all one day, and a day turns into a week, and then into months? What if she _does_ come home, but brings someone or something unwelcome with her? (Although she doesn’t know all the details, Angie’s found out that one of the girls from their old boardinghouse was some kind of foreign spy, out for Peggy’s blood, and was probably not a ballerina, either.) What if she decides that her life is too dangerous to share with someone else, and shuts Angie out again? What if Angie’s mother finds out just how close she and Peggy have become, and pitches a fit, even if Angie protests that she’s never been happier in her life?

In the end, that’s the truth, even though there are nights when it’s hard for Angie to ignore all the worries and uncertainties that she expected when she moved to New York… as well as a few that she could never have predicted. Even then, she can still look forward to the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs, the door to their bedroom opening, the squeak of springs as Peggy settles into bed and brushes her lips against Angie’s neck, and everything that follows. For a little while, when they fall asleep in each other’s arms, she has nothing to fear.


End file.
